The Marvel Initiative
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: It was just supposed to be a little game, hiding in the woods from my brother. I never meant to drag myself and my two best friends in an alternate dimension, especially not right in the middle of my favorite movie! Now I have to get us home, but it's so hard to want to leave when you've fallen head-over-heels for the Star-Spangled Man. Cap/OC, Banner/OC, and Loki/OC
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Okay, I've been so incredibly obsessed with the Avengers lately, that I just had to write this! I promise, for those of you reading my Dragon Age fanfic, Just Cal Me Kat, I am working on the next chapter, and I will try to update it again as soon as possible. For now, I really hope you guys enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers, or anything Marvel related in any sense. If I did, Steve Rogers would be MINE! lol, I only own my OC, and the other two belong to my friends Liz and Megan.**

* * *

"Come on, you slowpokes! I'm not letting Jimmy beat us again!" The shout ricocheted off the trees as a small group ran through the forest. A groan quickly followed as two young women crawled out of the bushes, scratched up and out of breath as they chased after their friend.

"Avalon! Wait up!" they called in tandem to someone ahead of them. The girl, Avalon, finally slowed to a stop about twenty feet away, her short, black curls swaying in the wind. She sighed, turning her electric blue eyes to them as they finally caught up.

"Really, you two, my grandma runs faster than you, may she rest in peace..." Avalon Knight had always been very competitive with her older brother, and tended to let things get out of hand pretty quick; in this case, her desire to defeat him had led to a game of manhunt at their family's annual Halloween party, and it swiftly shifted into an all-out war between the two siblings.

"Really, Avvie," the shortest, with long, blonde hair imitated, putting her hands on her hips, "you're an adult now. Can't you and your brother just get along this _once_?" Avalon rolled her eyes and turned back around, trying not to snag her costume on the thorns beneath her feet.

"Aw, Iris, have a little fun once in a while!" she laughed and moved out of sight without waiting for her reply. Iris just sighed as they started moving, waving their red-haired friend along with them.

"C'mon, Sadie, no use letting her wander off alone… _again_…" Sadie nodded, trying to gently pull the leaves from her hair as they continued on. They walked onward for nearly an hour, climbing over thorns and bushes to get as far from the other team as Avalon deemed worthy, until they finally found themselves lost amidst the endless foliage. They wandered in circles for a few minutes, stumbling around in the darkness without the light of the moon to help guide them.

"Avvie, let's face it," Iris called out, wrapping her cape tighter around her shoulders, "We're lost, in the woods, with no light or any means of communication." Avalon didn't respond, staring out between two dead trees in front of her.

"Avalon?" Sadie whispered, stepping up behind her, "What is it?"

"That's what I'd like to know…" The brunette replied, pushing forward through the blackened branches. Sadie looked to Iris, who shrugged, and they both followed behind her. They found themselves in a circular clearing about ten feet across, where the earth was charred almost perfectly from the center.

"It looks like a bomb went off…" Sadie said, slightly in awe as she knelt down in the dirt. "What do you think happened here?"

"I haven't the slightest idea…" Iris replied, "But maybe, we might be able to find our way back to Avalon's parent's house from here. Can anyone see the North Star?"

"Hold on a second, Iry," Avalon whispered, glancing around again, "Something isn't right here." She walked around the circle's edges, looking closely at its center. A marking shone in the light of the stars, slightly blue against the black, charred ground. They stepped closer to it, surrounding it.

"That looks like…"Iris trailed off, eyes widening as the marking began to glow. A low humming sound began to fill the air around them.

"Uh, do you guys hear that?" Sadie whimpered, green eyes looking up at the night sky. The other two nodded, watching as the symbol glowed brighter and brighter, turning almost icy blue in color. Thick, black clouds rolled in, hiding the stars from their view as thunder rumbled.

"What is going on?" Iris wondered aloud, backing away from the center. The humming only got louder and louder, and heat lightning began flashing above them.

"Guys, I think we should move…" Avalon raised her voice to be heard above all the noise, but they didn't budge, staring up as the clouds got thicker and darker, the lightning becoming more threatening and ominous as the seconds passed. A bright blue bolt appeared to be charging up, aiming right for the center of the clearing.

"Look out!" The bolt struck the mark dead on, lighting the entire area up the same, icy blue. The three women were knocked clean off their feet, crashing to the ground in crumpled heaps the light glowed brighter, turning almost white as they swiftly blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this prolouge! I'll try to get to the next chapter soon, and I'll explain their costumes then, too! Please remember to Read & Review! They make me smile, and make me update faster!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey everybody! I'm glad I've gotten some good feedback from this, it makes me really happy to see people liking my work. I started back at school this week - only 6 weeks left for Seniors, baby! - so updating might be hard, but I'll do whatever I can. Already, though, I'm wondering if I could extend the storyline beyond that of Avengers... Oh well, toughts for another time. Please enjoy!**

* * *

As the blast cleared, three figures began lifting themselves up from the wreckage, coughing on the dust and dirt clouds. For nearly fifty feet out, trees were torn down, and everything was singed lightly on whatever side was closest to the center of the clearing.

"Told you so, Cap," a man snarked, lifting his metal mask from his face, "The guy _likes_ his hammer." The other two, both blonde-haired, blue-eyed males, looked around at the damage their fight had caused; there was a mass of smoking branches piled in the center but that seemed to be the worst of it. Suddenly, a soft moan echoed from underneath the pile.

"Wait, what was that?" The man dressed in spangles wandered over to the mess, kneeling beside it. "I think there's someone under here!" Quickly, he began digging through the debris, tossing the broken tree limbs farther into the woods.

"Whoa, Cap, slow down!" The first man called out, smirking lightly, "Who could possibly be buried under that mess? We're the only ones out he-"A second groan sounded from the pile, cutting the brunet off as the man he referred to as Cap uncovered a person dressed in turquoise fabrics.

"What trickery be this, then?" the third man asked, stepping forward for a better look, "A woman? Yet were we not the only beings here just moments ago?" Cap turned the girl over, revealing a pale, heart-shaped face covered in dirt and scrapes, framed by short, curly black locks. Her headpiece – some sort of tiara that draped over her head – had fallen next to her, and parts of her genie costume were in tatters. Her chest slowly rose and fell, breath leaving her rose-colored lips as her face contorted in discomfort.

"Wow…she's hot" the metal-man said with a wolf whistle, earning a glare from the patriot.

"Shut up, Stark, she's hurt." He snapped, and turned back to the girl, "Ma'am? Are you alright?" She moaned lightly, her head tossing side to side as her aqua eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm, what?" she mumbled, sitting up gently while rubbing her temple, "Whas goin' on? Sadie? Iris?" She started looking around, hardly even noticing the men surrounding her. Two more groans echoed from underneath the rubble, causing all four heads to turn towards the sound.

"…Guys?" Faster than she could blink, the men started tearing through the broken trees, pulling two more girls out beside her; the first was taller, with long, wavy red hair dressed in a black, long-sleeved shirt and shorts, with matching knee-high socks and vans shoes, and black whiskers and a pink nose painted on her face to go with her cat ears and tail; the second was shorter, with long, blonde hair, dressed very much like a female version of the man in green staring down on the scene from the cliff behind them.

"How'd we miss these lovely ladies being here?" Stark wondered aloud, smirking. The first girl turned to him, her eyes widening as she saw him for the first time.

"You're…"

"Yes, yes, I know," he replied, taking of his helmet to swish his dark locks dramatically, "Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. And yes, I am available for autographs and pictures after the show." She shook her head, a confused expression taking over her features.

"No, you're Robert Downey Jr.," she replied, standing up to face him, "The actor who _plays_ Iron Man…" She turned around, looking at the other two with slight fear in her bright eyes. "And you're Chris Hemsworth… And you're Chris Evans… And I must be out of my mind…" She started hyperventilating, lowering herself back down to the ground.

"Uh, Captain, I think she hit her head pretty hard there," Tony joked, but with a certain, slightly serious glint in his eye. The captain nodded, kneeling down beside her.

"Where'd you come from, ma'am?" She looked up to him, unable to tear her gaze from his baby blue eyes.

"… S-Stockbridge," she stuttered, "About an hour outside of Atlanta. M-My friends and I were playing manhunt with my brother and his friends at our parents' annual Halloween p-party… Where am I now?" His brow furrowed, looking carefully at her.

"You're in Stuttgart, ma'am," he replied, "in Germany. And it's not October, it's June." She stared bewildered at him, her breathing rate increasing. She began shaking her head vigorously, becoming panicked.

"W-What?! Tha-That can't be! It isn't possible!" She began hyperventilating again, unable to control it. The captain jumped slightly, gently taking her arm.

"Ma'am, please, just calm down," he said, just as the girl passed out again in his arms. Tony laughed lightly, smirking as Captain America gently caught the unconscious form before she hit the ground.

"Geez, Steve, make the girl swoon much? At least get her name before you go knocking her out like that." Steve glared back at Iron Man, unamused.

"Perhaps we should return ourselves to your flying machine," the third man suggested, stepping closer, "We must get these women some form of aid, correct? And we still must apprehend my brother and uncover his motives." Steve nodded, lifting the comatose brunette in his arms effortlessly. He nodded to the two girls still on the ground.

"Alright, you go get Loki and bring him down here. Stark, carefully lift those two ladies onto the jet." He nodded to the two, and touched the communicator in his ear.

"Agent Romanoff, tell them to get a medical team ready back on the Helicarrier. We're gonna need some help."

A team awaited on deck when they returned to the carrier, three stretchers waiting for the insentient women they had found. Aside from the brunette's outburst back in Germany, none of the girls had awoken during the flight on the quinjet. They quickly carted them off to the medical ward, leaving the men and Agent Romanoff to take Loki to his prison, and return to the bridge for debriefing.

It was nearly ten minutes later when Avalon awoke to find herself alone in a hospital bed, a cold press on her forehead and an IV jutting out from her inner elbow. Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up, the ice pack falling to the floor as she yanked the needle from her arm. She hopped off the metal bed, noticing that her costume had been replaced by a paper-thin hospital gown. She looked around her, memories of what happened in the forest coming back as she examined the room.

The room was small – no bigger than ten feet by ten, surely – and the walls were some type of metal, with a harsh, fluorescent light shining down on her. There was only a bed in the room, with a tiny bathroom situated next to the door that most likely led outside. Next to that door, however, was her backpack, which she barely remembered having with her in the woods.

The woods. Where she, Iris, and Sadie had been lost. Where they found that clearing. Where she had woken up to three really hunky actors surrounding her, telling her she was in Germany, and that it was still summer. And now she was here.

"Where the hell _am_ I?" she whispered, kneeling down beside her bag. Looking through it, she noticed she had packed clothes. Normally, she felt really dumb for packing extra clothes, especially for _why _she did so, but now, she felt like a genius. Quickly, she grabbed the first outfit she found and ran into the bathroom to change. When she came out, dressed in a cute, comfy, knee-length denim dress, she noticed a man standing in the room, staring out the window to the hall as he waited for her. He had a black trench coat on that just barely touched the floor, and she noticed in his reflection that he also sported an eye-patch.

"Good morning, Miss Knight," he spoke, his deep voice intimidating her as he turned around and faced her, "My name is Director Fury."

**(Avalon POV)**

_Oh shit, I am_ so_ fu- Wait a minute…_ Looking at the man, he certainly appeared to be the same Nick Fury I had seen in all the Marvel movies, but I simply couldn't bring myself to believe him.

"Yeah right," I snorted, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, "And _I'm_ (insert famous person of some kind here), nice ta meet'cha!" He smirked a little, and I smiled back brightly, trying my best to hide my unease.

"That's an interesting comparison," he replied, picking up my bag and placing it beside me, "though untrue, I presume." I rolled my eyes.

"I suppose…" I nodded, deciding to just watch as he began digging through my bag, "Could've at least _pretended_ for me, though…" He shook his head.

"You seem rather calm about all this," he noted, and I shrugged. "My team told me your little story from the woods. Care to elaborate for us?" I sighed internally, not even bothering to stop him when he pulled out my wallet and began peering at my driver's license. I thought about it for a moment, thinking back on the moment I had first woken up.

_Ok, I was in the woods with Iris and Sadie, there was a big blast, and I woke up surrounded by movie actors from the Avengers, dressed as those heroes… Iris! Sadie! Where are they? Are they alright? Maybe they might know what's going on!"_

"Where are my friends?" I asked him.

"They are receiving medical aid, just as you did when you arrived," he replied, moving on from my wallet to examine my notebook, "Neither of them has woken up yet."

"I need to see them."

"And I need some answers." He tossed my notebook back down, glowering at me with his good eye. I could feel myself begin to shrink away from his gaze, but something steeled in my resolve and I straightened, staring back at him with a hard glare of my own.

"I can't give you any until I at _least_ talk to them," I replied harshly, standing up. He stared down at me a good foot taller than my measly five-foot-four, but eventually he sighed, moving aside.

"They're in the rooms on either side of this one," he responded after a moment, and I nodded. "You have one hour. After that, I want my answers." I tried to hide my smile, quickly stepping across the room and out the door.

* * *

**A/n: Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I've been writing this fanfic without a beta, so if I end up making slight changes later on, I'll give you fair warning. Please remember to Read & Review!**


End file.
